So far away
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y cuando Mars sonreía, Fana no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, más lejos de todos y más cerca de él. Tan feliz como aquel día donde todo comenzó; en la promesa de que la esperaría en el mundo exterior. [Mars&Fana]


**Notas de autor:** Hace tanto tiempo no hago esto, siento mis articulaciones oxidadas y mi Word está lleno de telarañas D:. En fin, acabo de ponerme al corriente con BC, luego de dos meses sin verlo. Y AAAAAAAH. Mars es mi bebé. Lo amo. Y lo amo con Fana y yo no me resistí. Ship a primera vista XDXD.  
 **Disclaimer:** Black Clover pertenece a Yuki Tabata. La canción inspiradora pertenece a Staind cuyo título es el mismo que el fic: _So far away._

* * *

 **So far away**

* * *

 _(...) Now that we're here, it's so far away all the struggle we thought was in vain, all in the mistakes, one life contained. They all finally start to go away, now that we're here its so far away and I feel like I can face the day, I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today. These are my words that I've never said before I think I'm doing okay a nd this is the smile that I've never shown before..._

* * *

 _El mundo exterior._

 _Fana._

 _Esperarla en el mundo exterior…_

Fue una tímida confesión, fueron pocas e inocentes las palabras que escaparon de sus labios, pero en ellas imprimía su más ferviente y puro deseo. Tal vez lo dijo con torpeza y en ese momento reinó la vergüenza ―que ni quiso girarse a verla a los ojos porque se desmoronaría―, pero lo dijo con el corazón en la mano; el mundo era mejor a lado de Fana y por eso esperaba por un futuro a su lado.

 _Donde todo era más cálido._

A esa edad no conocía las palabras más románticas y era incapaz de definir lo que era el amor ―o identificar que lo que sentía era amor―, pero su silencio y la sonrisa que podía asegurar, aún sin verla, que hubo una, confirmaron la felicidad que le daba escuchar y comprender lo que había oculto bajo sus palabras. Ellos apostaban que todo era mucho mejor fuera de ese lugar y con la oportunidad que les brindaban de salir, lo confirmarían.

Sin embargo… el mundo exterior se tiñó de sangre. La calidez de Fana curó las heridas físicas, pero las del alma no eran tan fácil de aliviar. Aunque la ignoró por bastante tiempo, la herida estaba latente y como una pequeña flama que se avivaba lentamente, de repente, ganó la fuerza de una gran remolino de fuego y su interior se quemó. Mars solo recordaba la sensación del calor que se expandía por cada fibra de su ser al verla: _Fana estaba viva._

Y aun creyéndola muerta durante tanto tiempo, descubrió que se mantuvo a la espera de ver el mundo exterior con ella. Jamás fue tan bello, hasta ahora lo veía, porque el cielo jamás le pareció tan bonito como ese día. El sol nunca brilló tanto. El clima jamás se sintió tan cálido como en hasta ese reencuentro.

 **~O~**

Sus ojos destellaban al ver cómo las estrellas brillaban en el nocturno cielo. Eran tan hermosas, pequeñas, millones y brillosas. Adornaban, iluminaban, lo volvían todo tan bello que simplemente se quedaba sin adjetivos para describir ese espectáculo. Mars sabía que muchas noches habían estado ahí ―porque pasara lo que pasara, bueno o malo, nadie detendría a las estrellas de brillar― pero hasta ahora, con Fana a su lado, les ponía atención que merecían.

Quería contarlas.

Quería aprenderse las constelaciones.

Quería que las yemas de sus dedos quedaran bañados de polvos estelares cuando las tocara.

Quería tantas cosas ahora que exploraba el mundo.

Y Fana lo compartía. Tal vez. Quizás, deseaba más. _Ver más..._

Mars no pudo evitar verla por el rabillo del ojo, los ojos verdes de Fana centelleaban y se miraban hermosos, tenía el rostro levemente alzado y una amplia sonrisa adornaban su rostro, él suspiró aliviado por la armonía que se adueñaba de sus vidas.

Y justo ahí cuando todo parecía estar bien, y que siempre había estado igual de bien, era cuando las estrellas comenzaban a apagarse… ellas perdían brillo y él la fuerza. Cuando sentía que se desmoronaba como un castillo de arena golpeado por una ola, era el fuego del fénix el que empezaba a sanarlo por dentro y por fuera…

Aquellas viejas heridas empezaban a cicatrizar cuando sentía la calidez de una mano más pequeña sobre la suya.

―Hemos llegado tan lejos, Mars ―con ese susurro, el aludido parpadeó y se enfocó en ella. Fana ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. Sonrió apenado por su descuido; sus grimorios estaban atados, sus magias se mezclaban y ambos perseguían el mismo sueño. Claro que sentiría cuando algo opacara su mente o lo estuviera afligiendo, era un libro abierto para ella.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, al tiempo que las estelas del cielo se revolvían para unificar sus sentimientos ―así como sus grimorios, así como sus magias, así como una vez conectaron siendo niños―. Y tímidamente sus dedos se fueron entrelazando y sonrió, viendo como una estrella destelló más que las otras… sintiéndose como se había sentido en la tímida e inocente confesión de años atrás, pero teniendo más comprensión sobre qué era y cómo se sentía el _amor._

―Hemos llegado lejos ―repitió tan bajo que no fue escuchado. No le importó porque era para que esa creencia se volviera una certeza.

 _E irían más lejos._

 **~O~**

―¿No te parece que esta hora es cuando el cielo está más despejado?

Mars alzó los hombros con un aire distraído. ―No he puesto atención ―se sinceró un poco avergonzado. A decir verdad, admitía que de un tiempo a la fecha le ponía más atención a los detalles del día pero por lo visto, su ojo no estaba tan entrenado para percibir todo ―pese a descubrir muchas cosas que antes no había notado―.

Fana negó, sonriente. Estaba divertida por su distracción. ―Hay menos nubes en el cielo, ¿cómo no puedes notarlo?

Se sonrojó. ―No lo sé ―rascó su nuca ―tal vez le presto atención a otras cosas ―dijo, desviando la cabeza hacia otro lado y evitando verla pero ella se inclinó hacia él.

―¿Ah? ―susurró con un tono burlón ―¿Qué es más interesante que el mundo exterior? ―que según ella, estaban cumpliendo el sueño y la promesa de niños.

 _La naturaleza._

 _La magia._

 _Loa animales._

 _El cabello de Fana que pasaba de rosado a naranja a esa hora del día._

Muchas respuestas pasaron por la mente de Mars, pero él no respondió nada.

―Olvídalo, tal vez es cosa mía… ―añadió después, derrotada y enderezándose. Tal vez se sentía tan feliz últimamente que ella misma creaba espejismo para toda esa dicha, empezaba a ser más positiva y había que mantenerse bien plantados en la realidad. Estaba agradecida de que la esperara y de poder vivir eso a su lado y tal vez esos bobos sentimientos que se sentían tan bonito la estaban confundiendo.

Mars no soportó verla apenada y se reprochó sus acciones.

―No… ―colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y los apretó con suavidad, su voz sonó insistente ―escúchame, Fana… tal vez tú tengas razón ―ella ladeó su rostro, curiosa por lo que decía―. Anoche hablamos de lo lejos que hemos llegado, ¿no? ―la chica asintió ―ahora que estamos tan lejos, empezamos a darnos cuenta de cosas que antes ni notábamos. Nuestras luchas en vano, nuestros errores, nuestros crímenes, nuestros rencores, nuestros miedo están marchándose… por eso ves el cielo más despejado.

Fana parpadeó y procesó por varios segundos lo que Mars le decía. Lo vio a los ojos, sentía como sus dedos se aferraban a sus hombros y conforme un rubor cubría sus mejillas… ella se sentía llena de una nueva magia y totalmente renovada en todos los sentidos. Le transmitía esa ansiedad por hacerla sentir mejor. Y sus palabras habían sido tan bellas que su alma se río, invadiéndola de cosquillas en su interior. _Era cálido._

 _Era lo que el mundo exterior les daba; un cielo despejado._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―Mars… ―musitó ―¡Gracias! ―lo envolvió en un abrazo. Fue un arrebato pero a esas alturas, las tímidas palabras de Mars se manifestaban físicamente. Si la esperaba en el mundo exterior, era para poder abrazarlo.

―No hay que avergonzarnos más… ―susurró, sonriendo como _casi_ nunca lo hacía.

 **~O~**

Fana había visto muchas maravillas en el mundo exterior; en el cielo y en la tierra. En los elementos, en las magias. En los bosques, en el mar, en las montañas y hasta en el desierto. Era una gran verdad que ni en sus sueños había imaginado cosas tan bellas ―y la mayoría tangibles―, y si tuviera que enumerar sus favoritas, ella no tendría problema en decir la número uno.

Era más brillosa que las estrellas del cielo. Más cálida que un día totalmente despejado. Más refrescante que el viento que golpeaba su rostro al volar. Más cristalina que el agua del mar.

 _Mars._

Porque no se trataba de que sus grimorios se complementaran y sus magias fueran una mezcla de ambas. Eran más que un sueño compartido, eran la conexión de esos sentimientos nacidos a partir de aquella tímida promesa.

Ahí, lejos del pasado. Lejos del encierro. Lejos de los miedos y las batallas. Lejos del mundo y lejos de todo, menos de ellos mismos, Fana abrazaba a esa sensación de cercanía y unión. Era la flama que alimentaba su magia… a su corazón y se repetía que nunca tuvo miedo de cuán lejos llegar, siempre y cuando, estuvieran juntos ―lo mismo pasaba con él―.

Y cuando Mars sonreía tras pronunciar palabras torpes, luego de tomarse la mano e incluso, después de un fuerte abrazo, Fana no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, más lejos de todos y más cerca de él. Tan feliz como aquel día donde todo comenzó; en la promesa de que la esperaría en el mundo exterior.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Ah carapsos. No sé, yo solo quiero escribir de todos mis fandoms y era necesario escribir de mi OTP. Ya quiero escribir más de ellos pero me es necesario empezar con algo corto para irme familiarizando.

PD: NO ESTÁ MARS EN LAS ETIQUETAS, ME QUIERO MORIR. AUXILIO, ME DESMAYOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias por leer. Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
